The present invention relates to anchoring devices and pertains particularly to an apparatus for anchoring a flexible sheet or the like on a water bed mattress.
Water beds which include a fluid filled, generally rectangular bladder supported on a support platform and surrounded by a retaining frame have become quite popular in recent years. Such mattress for water beds are typically covered with the usual sheets and other typical bedding material. One difficulty, however, is that it is difficult to retain these sheets and coverings in place without special fixtures for attachment of the sheets directly to the bed frame or the like. Because of the resiliency and give of the water bed mattress the coverings and sheets do not typically remain in place as easily as on a typical stuffed mattress. While many devices have been proposed for attaching the sheets to the bed frame, such attachments are not completely satisfactory. It is desirable that the sheets be hooked beneath the mattress in a typical fashion and/or tightened against the water bed mattress itself rather than from the supporting frame of the bed.
It is therefore desirable that an improved anchoring devices be available for water bed sheets and the like.